1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the manufacture, handling and use of aqueous carboxylic acids by the formation of a buffered solution of a carboxylic acid and a carboxylic acid metal salt. Such aqueous solutions can be used in the preservation of raw or processed agricultural crop products, byproducts and derivatives thereof, particularly animal feeds and cereals which are subject to microbiological degradation and mold formation. The aqueous solutions of the present invention may be used with a large number of metal containers, piping, etc. wherein reduced corrosion of the metal is desired.
2. Related Disclosures
It has long been known that some carboxylic acids, such as acetic acid, propionic acid and butyric acid either alone, mixed, in solution or on a carrier material may be useful as a preservative for foodstuffs. For example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,154,449; 3,812,269; 3,836,655; and 4,199,606; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The preparation and use of sodium or potassium acetates, propionates and butyrates are also useful as mold inhibitors and are used in animal husbandry as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,990; 2,898,372; and 4,112,122; which are also incorporated herein by reference.
The use of an odor-controlled sodium propionate-sodium dipropionate composition for use in the baking industry to prevent mold development in foodstuffs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,986, which is incorporated herein by reference. Sodium dipropionate, as used herein, is a compound of definite chemical composition having the following formula: EQU CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 C(O)O.sup.-+ Na.CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 C(O)OH
It has long been known that aqueous solutions of carboxylic acids, and metal salts of carboxylic acids are corrosive to many types of metals and metal alloys used to contain, transport or apply these compositions. To solve these problems, some users have resorted to plastic containers, coated metal containers and piping, or to very expensive alloys. The discovery of a new, useful and more efficient solution which has a reduced corrosive nature to these metals is thus to be desired.
An object of this invention is the preparation of a buffered aqueous solution of a carboxylic acid metal-carboxylic acid compound useful for preservation of foodstuffs and animal foods. It is a further object of this invention to use such aqueous solutions which have a reduced corrosive nature to the metals, alloys, etc. employed in its transportation, storage and application. Other objects of the invention will appear hereinafter.